


How?

by jaemsung



Series: the meaning of love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, markhyuck summer fight is included, progression of markhyucks relationship throughout the years as they grow up, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsung/pseuds/jaemsung
Summary: The story of the three times Mark questioned the stars and the one time he thanked them.(for leading him to Lee Donghyuck)





	How?

Mark didn't like to question things.

He was very much a go with the flow type of guy, not really bothering to protest or question the trials and tribulations life threw at him. It just be the way it be, ya know? He always said when people asked him how he always stayed so calm. I mean if God made his life to be this way, why question it?

He never questioned things until he met a certain _devil_ Lee Donghyuck.

“_How_ does he sing like that?” Mark whispered to his friend Jeno in the midst of the monthly check-ins. Mark was up next, second to last like always, but he wasn't bothered, he wasn't even nervous-- it was just the check-ins. Then a boy walked in, not much younger than him with black hair that hung low in his eyes. He shyly walked to the middle of the studio, hands shaking as he gripped his paper. Mark wasn't expecting much to be honest, it was the poor boy’s first check-in so it would be reasonable for him to mess up in some nervous accident.

But instead, the boy opened his mouth and sang with a voice of pure gold. It felt like silk against Mark’s ear and he could feel his chest buzzing in delight as the boy continued to sing, chills washing over the former as he sang on.

And then the buzzing rushed to his gut when he realised that he was up next and that he would have to upstage this boy in some way, though that felt impossible.

Lee Donghyuck, Mark learned his name was. He was an interesting boy...an enigma and he was about to change the “way it be.”

“_How_ can he be so annoying?” Mark scowled to Jeno over the phone. Over the years Donghyuck had become his friend-- no longer was he the shy boy whose hands shook during monthly check-ins. No, now he had found his voice and he wasn't afraid to use it. Sometimes Mark envied that, the way Donghyuck could joke around and befriend anyone he wanted to, but Mark just supposed that wasn't the way he was meant to be. _Going with the flow...the way it be._

Lee Donghyuck had become one of his best friends, but they didn't always get along and they definitely didn't always see eye to eye. They had just gotten in a fight as they always did-- bickering in the van on the way to the airport turned into a screaming fit that left Mark on the verge of tears as he walked through the terminal.

“Mark, It’s okay. You know he didn't mean it.” Jeno said in a calm voice and Mark knew he was right. Donghyuck didn't mean it, but something about the boy got him so riled up.

For some reason, the stars seemed to be against Mark. Maybe they didn't like the way he was questioning them asking _how_, but Mark cursed at them when he realised his seat on the plane was right next to Donghyuck's.

He sat down with a huff, buckling his seat belt and putting his headphones on, so he wouldn't have to talk to the _devil_ beside him.

But Mark couldn't stay mad for long, maybe it was just in his relaxed nature--he couldn't hold a grudge. Especially when Donghyuck reached over and held his hand halfway through the flight, his own silent way of apologising.

Mark decided then that perhaps, questioning the stars was the way to go if it meant Donghyuck would hold his hand more often.

“_How_ is he mine?” Mark asked himself this time. Once again they were at the airport, a year later. That silly fight was way behind them. A lovers spat that's all. Though now they were so much more. Not official, but exclusive. Just...together. He was sure the other members had caught on that this point since they weren't all that secretive about it. Just little kisses stolen in the dorm hallways or a handheld under the table.

The little shy boy, the little _devil_ had become Mark’s _angel_.

“What’s on your mind? You’re making that dumb face again.” Donghyuck said with that chimerical look on his face. His smile was warm, almost as warm as the hand that was holding Mark’s tightly.

“What face?”

“That face you make when you're thinking real hard. Makes you look constipated. What's up?”

“Nothing.” Mark shrugged, a private smile on his face. Donghyuck would tease him incessantly if he knew that Mark was thinking such cheesy and hopelessly romantic thoughts.

“Oh come on!” Donghyuck whined and whined until Mark pulled down their face masks and kissed his protests away.

“_How_…” Mark questioned one time, the fourth and final time. It wasn't a super special moment, Mark was just laying in a hotel room with Donghyuck by his side. The hotel wasn't particularly fancy or extravagent. It was kind of ugly, mismatched and the a/c didn't work so it was impossibly hot, but for some reason, this question stuck with him.

Donghyuck was sleeping soundly, his lips parted as he breathed out puffs of air, so quiet, but loud against Mark’s ears. The boy in his arms was soft and pliant to his touch and Mark felt himself fall just a bit more the longer he looked at Donghyuck. His soft eyelashes that fluttered against his adorable cheeks. He was older now, they weren't the same children that bickered over dumb things or blushed over their hands touching, but Mark still thought that Donghyuck was an _angel_. His lips were still the same beautiful lips that sung melodies worthy of the gods, but it was different now. Mark knew those lips so well, he knew what they felt like and he knew how to draw the sweetest sounds from them.

Lee Donghyuck, the _devil_ child he met when he was young who sang so beautifully but had the personality of an imp. Lee donghyuck the _angel_ that Mark had fallen for.

As Mark looked down at Donghyuck he couldn't help but question the stars one more time.

“_How_ am I so lucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> got hit with inspo and wrote this in thirty minutes
> 
> based on artwork by [lacie](https://twitter.com/lacie_draws/status/1146993193927397377)!!!


End file.
